Pinison Pol Perlia
Pinison Pol Perlia (ピニスン・ポール・ペルリア) is a dryad that lived in the Great Forest of Tob. She is currently a subordinate of Ainz Ooal Gown that lives and works on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Appearance Pinison is a female dryad with green wooden-like skin and leaves that act as hair. Personality Pinison is a quiet and peaceful dryad and became panicked when Zy'tl Q'ae awakened. She seemed very confident of those who had assisted her in the far past. Her faith in the seven heroes never faltered despite not seeing a trace of their appearance for many decades (though this could be due to a lack of understanding of the conception of time of her race. Thus she probably didn't realize they might no longer exist). Her view of the world seems quite shallow due to her isolation, as she could not initially accept some of the feats that the Floor Guardians were capable of, even when witnessing it with her own eyes. However, after seeing the Guardians defeating Zy'tl Q'ae with ease, she now holds the belief that creatures capable of destroying the world are common. Background Pinison was born in the far northern part of the Great Forest of Tob since long ago. One day, Zy'tl Q'ae appeared out of the sky and took refuge in the forest, where it fell into a deep slumber. She then met a group of seven adventurers, who were there to challenge it and told Pinison they promise to defeat it and restore peace to the forest. Even though they succeeded, she was aware that they only defeated a piece of its body, not the main body itself. The adventurers made a promise to return should Zy'tl Q'ae reawaken. Decades later, Zy'tl Q'ae began to fully awaken and caused the forest to slowly die as it was sucking the life force out of the forest surrounding it. Despite the passing years, Pinison firmly believed that the only ones capable of defeating Zy'tl Q'ae were either the Dragon Lord or the seven heroes, and still believed they would return. Chronology The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Pinison met Momon, Aura, and Hamsuke when they made a campsite during their quest to find the miracle herb. After making a contract for protection with Ainz Ooal Gown, she assists them in finding the herb and directed them to its location near the evil treant. However, upon treading into the lair of the Zy'tl Q'ae, the ancient treant finally awakened and began to wreak havoc in the area. Despite Pinison's urgent warnings to flee, Ainz and Aura continued to calmly analyze the creature and make preparations for battle. When she began to insult the two for their stupidity, Aura silenced her by calling her kindling. Hamsuke later guided Pinison to a safe distance away from the two as to not disrupt their plans. The two bore witness to the appearance of the Floor Guardians, their formidable abilities and their overwhelming victory against Zy'tl Q'ae. After the battle, her tree (main body) was later moved to the 6th Floor of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Pinison was mentioned by the Sous-chef when he spoke with Eclair Ecleir Eicler and Shalltear Bloodfallen at his bar. He explained that that Ainz had brought the dryad to manage a recently created apple orchard on the 6th Floor.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure The Two Leaders Arc In Nazarick, Pinison had adjusted nicely to living on the 6th Floor of Nazarick. Sharing her duties as an apple orchard with several other dryads and treants. Though not named, it is safe to assume that she was among the forest sprites, happily harvesting fruits.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick Abilities and Powers As a dryad, Pinison has a deep connection with nature. For defense, she is able to conceal herself by becoming incorporeal and hiding in her tree, allowing her to observe the area around her in safety. This concealment is effective even against Aura's sensory ability who commented it to be a high-class skill. However, Pinison mentions that she can't be away from her main tree body for too long. In the Web Novel, Pinison could to some extent use a few spells that allows her to control nature. However, there is a great disparity when comparing the spells she used to those employed by the druids. Active * Charm: A 4th Tier spell that bewitches an enemy and turns them into an ally. * ConfusionOverlord First Half Chapter 34: Preparations Part 3 Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz is Pinison's benefactor, as he was the one who recruited her to become a subordinate of Nazarick. However, Ainz blackmailed her to join under the threat of death from the awakening of Zy'tl Q'ae. She accepted out of survival and placed her services in his hands. She originally thought Ainz to be a fool, but upon seeing him in his true form and the terrifying power he wields, her whole reality was shattered. Aura Bella Fiora Ainz places Pinison under the charge of Aura after she agrees to join Ainz. Her birth tree is moved to Nazarick on the 6th Floor where she manages an apple orchard. Hamsuke Hamuske acts as Pinison's counselor in adjusting to being part of Nazarick. Such as helping the dryad bring her out of denial and accept the impossible powers of Ainz and the Floor Guardians wield when they defeat Zy'tl Q'ae by the ropes. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Aura negotiated with Pinison to come to Nazarick, after her subordinates saved her birth tree from an invasive plant monster. * Pinison was the first dryad to migrate to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Pinison simply accepted the impossible powers of Ainz and the Floor Guardians after denial by claiming that monsters capable of destroying the world are everywhere, and it is just her for being narrow-minded in her world. * In the Web Novel, it's stated that Pinion is only thirty years old, which is young for her race. Quotes * (To Ainz): "So, my contractor, what is your name? I am Pinison Pol Perlia." * (To Hamsuke): "Yes. My eyes have been opened wide today. Monsters capable of destroying the world are all over the place. Throw a stone and you'll hit one." References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dryads Category:Farmers Category:Magic Casters Category:Nazarick